The field of the present invention concerns machines for resurfacing disc brake rotors, and brake drums, and more specifically relates to a detachable damper for attaching to the brake drum for minimizing harmonic vibrations of the rotor or drum when it is subjected to a machining operation to renew its braking surfaces.